Silent Force
by Cody Collins
Summary: This is the tale of a thief. This is a spin off of my friend's, The Original God Mods, Excessive Force. This story basically tells what happened to Aidan Kenta during the time that he was adopted to the events of Excessive Force. Warning: This story may or may not have plot holes, but they do not apply to Excessive Force.


**Silent Force**_**: A Kliq Fic**_

**Chapter One**_**: ****Enter****;**** Aidan Kenta**_

* * *

There was a young Imperial boy creeping through the shadows in Riften. He was on another one of those 'generic' missions that Karliah often gives him, despite her knowing he is ready for bigger missions. Many say that this young boy has what it takes to be a legendary thief one day. Yes, sounds like such an accomplishment. Anyway, Karliah sent the young man to steal five pelts of fur from Marise Aravel's stall in the Riften Marketplace. Easiest job ever, except that he had to do it in daylight. Karliah doesn't usually give him daylight missions but he guessed she was testing him today.

Luckily for him, the sun was in his favor. The sunlight coming at such an angle, that it gives much more cover to hide than usual. He was creeping in the shadows at a faster pace than usual, because he was confident in his abilities and he really wanted to get this over with. Marise was looking so innocent that he almost hated to steal from her… almost. He saw about three different animal pelts with each about a stock of 4. So she wouldn't really be missing any of the pelts he would steal.

The young boy, about the age of twelve, whistled and that was the cue. Snilf, a Nord beggar that lives around these parts ran up to Marise. He was yelling and running around in circles, trying to cause a commotion. Marise asked him what was wrong and he said that there was a horrible thief trying to steal something from The Bee and Barb. Marise, Snilf, and all of the other citizens and shop owners ran off to the Inn trying to stop the thief. It was a good distraction, even though the 'horrible' part was not needed. Nonetheless, it got the job done. The boy stole two of each kind of pelt. So he had stolen a pair of bear pelts, wolf pelts, and some other kind of animal pelt. He just couldn't decide on what kind of animal.

He casually began walking off to the Guild, knowing that if he ran he would raise suspicions. Sometimes he wouldn't know where he would be without Snilf. That old beggar has helped him plenty of times. There was that one time he had thanked him by giving him some mead. Not the cheap kind of mead either, the kind that poor people could get if by stealing. The boy was not poor but his job was to steal, so that's what he did.

The young boy's name is Aidan Kenta. He was adopted from an orphanage when he was about eight which was four years ago. The boy was trained to be a thief by the Thieves Guild. He was a pretty darn good thief at that. He was still a little whelp but he has improved more than anyone the Guild has ever trained before, or so they say. He could really care less about that though; he just wants to be the best at what he does. He won't believe what they say until there is no doubt that it's true.

When he was walking back to the Guild, he was interrupted. It was a Nord that was dressed in a Steel Armor set. He had two steel swords that were strapped to the back of him chest piece. A guy that was fully dressed in armor and weaponry, what could he possibly want with Aidan?

"You, Imperial boy. I saw you take that from that stand back there. Go back and wait for the woman, so that you can return it to her. "The Nord said.

Aidan snickered, "That is not the way it works buddy. So no kind sir, I won't be doing that. So how about you scoot on somewhere before it gets ugly. "

The Nord let out a loud, creepy laugh as if he were some kind of almighty warrior, "We will see about that young one. So prepare yourself to fight for your life. I don't tend to stop when I should. "

Aidan got in a battle stance, while the Nord charged at him foolishly. The young Imperial was good at reacting to charges seeing as his reflexes are quick. The steel warrior unstrapped both of his blades and swung at Aidan with one of them. He smiled and leaped in the air, pushing off the flat of the blade in order to get higher in the air and at the same time knocking that blade out of his hand. The young boy unstrapped a hidden dagger, and came down upon him. He kicked him in the back and then stabbed at him with the dagger.

He knew his attacks weren't doing much with that steel armor of his. He had to think of something to do quickly. The steel warrior swung at him with his only remaining blade. Aidan put up his small little steel dagger and barely held off the blade from cutting him directly in the shoulder. The Nord was bearing down heavily, which gave Aidan an idea. He backed down into a corner and then rolled to the right, and from the Nord bearing down so heavily, his sword got caught in a basket. Aidan quickly got his dagger and slit the man's throat from behind as he was trying to recover from his stuck sword.

He continued his way back to the Guild after looting the body for some gold, seeing as he didn't really want that heavy armor or the swords for that matter. After thinking about it, he returned for the armor and the sword and would sell it to a shop somewhere or to someone in the guild. It would probably be safer to sell it in the Guild, because no one would care that there were blood stained. He saw the entrance to the Thieves Guild in the distance. He was almost there and that was good because he really just wants to go take a nap. It had been exhausting sneaking for that long and then killing that Nord.

Aidan walked into the Ratway. Vex, fellow member of the Guild and lock picking master, was standing at the entrance for some reason. But now that he thought about it, he was probably on entrance duty. After walking through the Ratway some more, Aidan saw Delvin Mallory. He was a senior member and who you wanted to talk to if you wanted to get better at sneaking. He waved at him also and found his way to The Ragged Flagon, which is the actual headquarters for the Guild.

He saw Karliah and sat down at the table with her. Brynjolf who was the second-in-command was at the table also. He laid out the pelts on the table for her, including the extra pelt that wasn't necessary. Maybe she would give him a few extra gold coins for it.

"Here they are Mother." Aidan said speaking to Karliah, seeing as she was a mother to him, "I got Snilf to help me with a distraction in order to get an easy steal. But somehow some Nord saw me and I had to quickly dispatch of him. I looted his armor and swords to; I figured Vanryth could have used them. "

Brynjolf spoke up first, "I knew you couldn't do this mission without any help, your pitiful Aidan. And then someone still caught you. "

"Just shut up Brynjolf! I could have done it by myself if I wanted to! It's just some of us aren't rude all the time so they have friends who can help if they want! Snilf is a beggar and I pay him by the coin for what he does for me! So stay out of my business, brother. "Aidan shouted while slamming his hand in the table, causing a hole in the wood.

Niruin spoke up out of nowhere, "Chill brother, Brynjolf was simply testing your temper. You know how he likes to test you. "

After that Karliah finally spoke up, "That is enough from both of you! Brynjolf, Aidan has his ways of getting the job done and you have yours. Aidan, good job on the thievery but for your temper you do not get any payment and you are sentenced to your sleeping chamber. Now be gone. "

Brynjolf smirked, while Aidan tried to speak, "But Mother… "

"I said be gone Aidan! " She yelled.

Aidan bit his lip to avoid talking back and stormed off to his sleeping chamber. She gets him so mad sometimes. She knows it Brynjolf and the others always picking on him and getting him in trouble but she punishes him instead. Aidan never really had a mother but is this how mothers treat their children? If it was, then he wasn't the only one miserable.

He slammed his head into his pillow and tried to sleep. He was thinking of the orphanage so long ago, when he had the best friends that anyone could have. They always did everything together and they were impossible to separate. He wondered how they were doing with their respective families.


End file.
